


soft spot

by Toe



Series: quest friends ficlets [1]
Category: Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: "I guess I just want to know why you decided to come along," Hop offered.





	soft spot

Elee sighed. "Out with it."

From across the campfire, Hop startled. He had been not so furtively avoiding eye contact with her ever since Misha had powered down and Xoc had retreated to the darkness to sleep. Poor boy needed the rest.

"I have a question. It's just-- I'm trying to find a good way to put it," Hop defended.

Elee raised her eyebrows. Her previous statement still stood.

"I guess I just want to know why you decided to come along," Hop offered. "I mean, not that I'm ungrateful. I appreciate that you're here, but."

"How about yourself?" Elee asked.

He shrugged. "I travel around and help people. It's what I do. But you have a, a different temperament. You're--"

Elee waved a hand to cut him off. She had gotten enough amusement from watching him struggle to be tactful. She knew who she was and how she must look to him. She knew what he meant, and she wasn't offended. In her years, she had fallen in and out with many crowds, and few of them resembled her current associates. That wasn't a bad thing, though.

Elee gave him a wry smile. "Guess I have a soft spot for the daring, desperate, and deluded."


End file.
